The present invention relates to a modular screen partition system intended for use in large open areas in which it is desirable to create separate work stations such as are found in modern office environments.
Wall or panel assemblies of this type have already been introduced but are difficult to erect since all the panels which are supported by a center column or post must be positioned simultaneously in order to be properly joined to the column. This type of construction requires using several workmen to hold the panels in proper position just prior to joining. Furthermore, once the panels have been joined to the column their angular orientation cannot be changed without at least a partial disassembly of the center column hardware thus risking losing the proper angular orientation of the remaining panels.
Other disadvantages of known systems include the inability to adjust the panels through a full 360.degree. angular orientation and the existence of gaps between the panel edge and the center column which permit the wall assembly to pass objectionable light and sound between the two sides.
These and other disadvantages are overcome in accordance with the present invention which provides a modular screen partition assembly which can be readily constructed by only one person and which can be easily modified to suit future requirements by adding or removing screen sections without disturbing already existing screen. In addition, partial factory assembly of the column hardware is possible, making on the job assembly rapid and inexpensive. The screens are light proof and sound tight and can be oriented through a full circle.